seven years and yet not a second
by Isabela Vena Rose
Summary: this is my story before I supposedly died (obviously I did not die) and before my kid sister (well sort of) Madie Altman was even born. This is my story as I traveled into the past to learn skills forgotten with time and learn our true history. this is also how I ended up spending seven years in the past and coming back as if nothing happened after believing I died in a fire
1. Chapter 1

I went to sleep in my big Queen bed with my dog Heidi at my feet expecting to wake the next morning and have a normal but fun 13th birthday. What I did not expect is what happened . When I woke up I was in a four poster bed with curtains and I had no idea were I was then I was hit by a wall of smoke . When my senses cleared I remembered two lifes and I also remembered that today was my fifteenth birthday not my thirteenth which for some reason did not bother me one bit.

I got dressed before getting back under my covers and pretending to be asleep till my brother Hugo came in and said "rise and shine ranger head, breakfast in ten"because he knew I wanted to be a ranger not a stupid princess. Also this what happened every day than after he left I would grab my metal handle that I had made to withstand the heat of the friction caused by my travel downward. Then I would use my core strength to hold myself up as I traveled from one tower to another using the rope system I had devised that allows me to travel strait to the dining room instead of walking down one set off stairs and up another. Then I would never be late to breakfast as I always used to be.

That morning when I arrived at the dining hall (through the window) Halt and Pauline where already hear for my birthday celebration as well as Crowley, though he normally has breakfast with us ,normally he is not here this early. Upon my arrival through the window Crowley cracked up, Pauline giggled slightly and halt raised an eyebrow. Then before anything could be said Hugo, mom, dad and Gramps came in. Luckily only Hugo noticed the quick expression change on the three faces surrounding me.

After breakfast me, Crowley, dad and Hugo did an hour of weapon practice before taking showers and heading into the courtyard to greet the guests coming to my birthday party tonight. Only a couple of guest did I actually want to greet. Such as uncle Will, aunt Alyss, the twins, Ana, Ella, aunt Jenny, and uncle Gilan even if those two still were not married. When they all finally arrived there many hugs exchanged (except between me and Sean I hate him he is a pompous gerk.) and then we all went back to weapons training for two more hours before cleaning up for lunch with luckily only those guest I like.

During lunch gifts were given and apprenticeships were given. When I got into the ding room still wearing beeches and a shirt. I sat down and we were served fresh game pies my favorite. After lunch while we were still siting at the table halt quieted us all down before saying "I am happy to say that I can grant you your most wanted wish today, but not only will be granted it so will Sean and Ella and we are aware that two of you are girls and yes we are aware that Ella is only 14 but your parents have finally consented for you to be trained as a ranger. I erupted in cheer as that was the happiest moment of my life, even to this day.

I jumped up and hugged Grampa halt with all my might . Then others gave me little unimportant things and for once my mom did not have a fancy birthday dress to give me.

Latter that night at the party I was so happy that for once I did not even mind wearing a dress which was a one time only thing. That night I sneak away from my own party with out being noticed and went outside. The one thing I did not realize that Sofie and Ella noticed and followed because they hate parties as much as me. When the two of them found me Sofie told me her great news that Alyss had excepted her as her apprentice and Ana as Pauline's.

Then we went on a walk around the castle walls before sneaking back in and going to sleep. Then when I went to sleep that night I was happy and Knew there were fun times to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two,.

In the morning I started living my wildest dream in both worlds. An hour before dark I rolled out of bed half asleep and dragged myself to the bat6h assuming it would be warm. Oh how I was wrong the water that basin was almost freezing I could tell not only because my blood was starting to freeze but also because the water in the basin was half slush. Man did I jump out of that water quicker than you could think possible, after the little escapade with the water I decided to go without a bath today.

Surprisingly awake I through on my practice clothes and for once walked down the stairs. As I walked down the stairs I admired the workmanship (because I had not walked down these stairs in years or not at all depends on how you look at it. When I reached the training grounds I was surprised to see Ella, Sean, Halt, Will, and Gilan. What was even more surprising was the three rangers were mounted up (even if will looked like a zombie),and Ella was standing by and talking quietly to Gilan who was to be her mentor, Sean also stood next to his mentor to be but knew there was no use talking to will at this time of day.

When I came into view grandpa Halt beckoned me over. I curiously trotted over to my mentor to be and asked

"what is happening , I thought we weren't leaving till mid day" I said looking up at him (for once) in the saddle. He locked down at we eyebrows cocked like he disapproved of my questioning which is normal so I dismissed it automatically. Then he said change of plans get packed and saddle a mount the six of us are leaving for Redmont in 15 minuets so move quickly. I turned and ran to pack my things and threw over my shoulder " yes halt".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"We have been traveling for hours at rangers forced marched Sean we have to be close, so stop asking are we there yet, AND BE QUITE!" I said in an exasperated and slightly annoyed tone ( well maybe a little more than that but whatever) after the 100th time he asked. "Like seriously Sean it is only 98th time you have said it"said Ella in a mock serious tone (close enough). Will then beat me to saying (over his shoulder) "you've been counting" while half laughing to his daughter. After about a minuet when we all stopped almost falling out of our saddles with laughter (well all of us including ell and excluding halt) and halt had wiped his smile of his face, we turned the corner and for the first time in like ten years the red castle Redmont came into view and the sight made me smile.

Ten minuets later

We had gone down the path to the two matching ranger cabins. Here I felt left out and barely even a visitor let alone someone who was going to live hear for the next six years. Ok I am standing out side of what I think is the treaty cabin, holding on to the reigns of my temporary mount, I have no idea were to go, were to put my stuff, were the stable is, whose apprentice I am. A moment later halt came around the corner of the house and realized why I was still standing there and said "stable is out back you will be staying with will, you are technically my apprentice but you will be trained by us all , and Gilan will continue with sword work with all three of you. "Ok" I responded a warmth spreading through my body after hearing the news that I would not halve to drop the sword to become a ranger. Then I went and bedded down the horse for the night (gave her oats and water). Then I grabbed my stuff and headed inside. When I entered the cabin will told us that between the three of us both cabins fireplaces had to be swept out,they had to be swept,the rugs beaten,firewood chopped, and the two piles of dishes (between the two cabins) cleaned.

In a couple of hours we had the chores done but unfortunately by the time we where done it was sunset and we were unable to do anything else. When we got back into the treaty cabin , I sat down in the hard strait backed wooden chair and ate the delicious mouth watering rabbit stew before I rose slowly from my chair and walked into the room dubbed mine before collapsing on the bed and falling asleep in mid air.


End file.
